warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Tigers
White Tigers is a semi-Codex chapter found after the climax of Nova Terra Interregnum as part of the 16th Founding. Long thought to be one of the 8th Founding chapters alongside the famous Tigers Argent and Astral Claws, the chapter has lately confirmed their origins in the 16th Founding. Chapter is known for its efforts in areas surrounding infamous Bassenheim Nebula, just to mention few, they gloriously took part in Age of Apostasy and later in Redemption Crusades. History As said, the White Tigers were found in late M35 after the Cataclysm of Souls, climax of Nova Terra Interregnum. Chapter’s records confirm it to be of 16th Founding, one of the many created after Interregnum to secure the waning Imperium. It is common belief that White Tigers descend from Dark Angels bloodline even if neither of these chapters have ever confirmed their relativeness. Age of Apostasy Chapter emerged in full strenght under command of chapter master Azarang at the beginning of Age of Apostasy. Remicles sector, strong supporter of High Lord Goge Vandire, harassed Guberniya of Carollon and Ver Cluster with new zealous faith that Vandire had brought into politics. Many years passed as chapter watched and waited the escalation that finally happened in the form of Reign of Blood. Slowly gaining battle-experience, the chapter had cautiously fought against the Eldar corsairs of southern regions. Now as the Reign of Blood came into its end and many other Space Marine chapters mobilised their forces against False Lord Vandire, White Tigers gained courage to act for the best of Imperium. Couraged by the acts of Fire Hawks and Imperial Fists chapters that openly protested against the reign of False Lord Vandire, chapter master Azarang took his chapter and departed their homeworld in Remicles sector. Without any further warnings, White Tigers assaulted the Hive world Njivels and butchered its parlament of 500 bureaucrats. Sector left in dismay and shock, White Tigers rapidly advanced through the most important systems in Remicles driving Frateris Militia and other troops that were faithful to Goge Vandire, out of the sector into Guberniya of Carollon. Before High Lord Goge Vandire had any time to respond this outrageous assault, Fire Hawks with Imperial Fists, Soul Drinkers and Black Templars attacked on Terra and beheaded the tyrantine leader of Imperium. Aftermath of these acts led into Bloodbath of Heios, where White Tigers a took over the Cardinal’s Palace on Heios Prime in the most brutal way slaughtering there standing forces. In the Guberniya of Carollon the White Tigers attacked against Imperial fleet, destroying the morale of Vandire-loyal troops that had been stationed in Hadranoh for counter-attack. Commanders of the remnant forces of Frateris Militia and Imperial Guard pleaded for mercy on Hadranoh, but it fell on deaf ears; White Tigers assaulted the world of Hadranoh in spectacular drop pod assault, butchered the remaining forces. As if this wasn’t enough for newfound chapter, they showed the power of Angels of Death, true sons of Emperor, by dragging all fifteen thousand survivors to Clearing of Cleansing and executed them with fire. This became known as Massacre at Clearing of Cleansing or Bonfire of Lost Souls, and the whole operation as Purging of Hadranoh. It have been speculated that had Lord Commander Ultima not intervened White Tigers progress, Ver Cluster would have been slaughtered in similar way. Lord Commander Ultima of Astra Militarum intervened White Tigers’s forward progress by vowing that would even one space marine of the chapter kill or maim any more Imperial guardsmen in this conflict, he would personally see that the chapter would be hunted down like animals. Chapter master Azarang’s respond to this remains unknown, but for twenty years all White Tigers’s operations were halted and the chapter’s forces remained on worlds left in dismay by them; Hadranoh, Heios, Ar Remin, Wedlaus, Snowfall and Njivels. White Tigers were relieved in 305.M36 from their guard duties with a blessing of Lord Commander Militant of Astra Militarum. With newly gained reputation of swift, effective and bloody chapter, White Tigers headed back into south-eastern Remicles sector where they routed the Eldar corsairs once again back to their hideouts in deep-space. From there the chapter divided into seven task forces, each headed in different direction. Kjiprian Rebellion North of Remicles sector was and still is the Kjipr sector. Famous for its military power, sector’s governors took over their forces and established ”Kjiprian Empire” in 344.M36. In a year they decided it was time to expand their borders and found Remicles sector, still weak from the aftermath of Reign of Blood, a good choice. Secessionists of Kjipr launched number of attacks in Remicles sector and pushed their way all the way into its heart, Njivels. The scale, speed and power of Kjipr surprised Imperial bureaucrats so completely, that Kjiprian regiments were able to conquer hive world Njivels wholly, before any acts against them were made. Guberniya of Carollon alongside with Ver Cluster raised their regiments and made an attempt against forces holding hive city. Kjiprian forces were magnificent and petty counter-attack led by Lord General of Ver Cluster had clearly no impact on them. Hive city was assaulted in year 345 and its thousand floors flowed with human blood. White Tigers, after loss of their chapter master in Lamarroo Rifts campaign in 311.M36 had assembled their forces in Silver Citadel on their homeworld for election of new chapter master. Now, seeing the efforts of Ver and Carollon forces, they joined the battle. Making their way into Njivels White Tigers launched a series of Thunderhawk missions where they rescued alive guardsmen from the planet. Lord General of Ver Cluster was known to cry out in rage when this happened and it was said that if he had known how to ram with a space ship, he had rammed White Tigers’s battle barge Queen of Silver Citadel. After twelve hours of rapid evacuation of thirty-thousand guardsmen and fiery vox-conversations with Lord General of Ver Cluster, the whole White Tigers’s fleet manouvered itself in low-orbit and thermal bombed the hive cities that were most heavily influenced with Kjiprian forces. In a matter of minutes, death toll reached 30 billion. After one week of waiting the furious firestorms on planet’s surface had ended and White Tigers led an assault against remnants of Kjiprian forces clearing a way of blood in their wake. This time not a single loyal guardsman was killed by chapter’s acts and the sacrification of 75 billion (of 100 billion) souls of Hive world was seemed as acceptable loss for the Imperium. The Secessionists forces were amazed by chapter's brutal efficiency and their morale dropped instantly, when White Tigers advanced in front of the Ver regiments. Cleaving their way through lonely battlegroups that were harassing frontier worlds of Remicles sector, loyalist forces finally reaached the heart of new-born Empire and performed Exterminatus on it leaving no traces of rebels in records or galaxy. Five years later, 350.M36, the Kjiprian Rebellion was put down in bloody fashion that suited the Imperial commanders rather well. The High Lord Vandire's Reign of Blood had left many pockets of old religion and rebels everywhere in the Imperium and showing them a way they were treated if found out was more than appropriate. Chapter master Shahy'Ar was acknowledged as Hero of the Imperium and he took burning laurels as his personal heraldry. Late M36 Chapter master Shahy'Ar, took part in Xalung Worlds campaign that lasted in 479-490.M36 and became known as "Burning Tiger". Most of the chapter was however in different fronts, fighting against the enemies of the Imperium. White Tigers managed to capture three Knight titans during Xalun Worlds campaign but the agents of Adeptus Mechanicus didn’t let the chapter to keep them. Bitter for this, the chapter’s tech-marines decided to salvage an ancient planetary shield device from Xalung V and the chapter took their leave in silence and returned back on their homeworld again. As the millennium went on, White Tigers’s strenght grew thinner. Losses in all fronts had left the chapter understrenght and in 810.M36 they even refused to give their gene-seed tithe and reported of only 300 active battle-brothers. In 989 chapter master Shahy'Ar personally saw that gene-seed tithe was payed and delivered it with the full First company on Carollon system where the agents of Adeptus Terra were waiting. Chapter master reported that 500 new neophytes had been introduced into chapter and it was back in full strenght in the matter of centuries. With mutual understanding, the participants left the Carollon system and headed in their own ways. During their way back on Mirza, the First company received pre-Imperial signals from deep within the dead space between Remicles sector and Guberniya of Carollon. Informing the troops on their homeworld, the First company made their way into dead space and finally discovered an ancient Space Hulk. With the cruiser's scanners, tech-marines came into conclusion that a pre-Imperial cruiser was strapped in the Hulk. Shahy'Ar decided that the signals had to be put down so no other factions would be drawn to the Hulk by them and so the First company clad themselves in Tactical Dreanought Armours and assaulted the hulk. Mostly empty, the Hulk possessed no significant life forms and the First company was free to make their way to the ancient cruiser. When the First company finally reached the command bridge of the cruiser, the techmarine requested a permission from Shahy'Ar to try to manouvre the ship away from the Hulk. It was only loosely connected into the Hulk and its outer core seemed mostly intact, considering where it was. Shahy'Ar, seeing the price in his eyes couldn't say no to techmarine and so the techmarine switched on the engines. Space Hulk, gaining a bit more speed, suddenly jumped into warp tearing the White Tigers's cruiser with it. The cruiser got smashed against the Hulk as the violent currents of warp played with it. First company on the Hulk got attacked by the legion of demons that sprawled their way onto the command bridge by hacking the doors down and crushing each others under their own feet. With his last breath, Shahy'Ar demanded the techmarine to deactivate the warp drives. As his last act, techmarine manages to deactivate cruiser's warp drives, making the Hulk jump out of warp. Those still alive of the First company saw, as the Hulk roared its way through immaterium bringing the demons with it. In a second the temperature of the Hulk raised into 40.000 K destroying most of the Hulk and everything aboard. Hulk ripped a warp rift into real-space only 200.000 km above the surface of giant white dwarf 0001-BN. The immense gravitation pull of white dwarf ripped the Hulk apart and from the opened rift it drew distorted anti-matter and unholy energy of warp. 0001-BN exploded violently, powered by warp-energies. Its gamma-rays only destroyed everything in first thousand light years to north and south alike in a matter of seconds. Due the open warp rift, the explosion’s shockwaves penetrated into warp distorting astropathic messages in an area of 25.000 light years and twisting even the light of the Astronomican in an area over 15.000 light years wide. This event is considered as the single most destructive event across the galaxy after the Howling in 401.M34 and Wrath of the Chaos Sun in 010.M37 to this day and was it not for the open warp-rift that sucked most of the destructive energy in itself, the explosion would've been even more effective in real space. For White Tigers this was a great loss. One cruiser and one hundred veteran Space Marines including their chapter master, destroyed in a blink of an eye. Was it not for the planetary shield salvaged from the Xalung Worlds, the whole chapter would've been destroyed too, but the techmarines had managed to get the ancient shield-device working and its impenetrable force field managed to stop most of the gamma-rays. The fleet carrying White Tigers's gene-seed tithe was lost forever but more pressing matters occupied the Adeptus, such as making contact with lost sector. White Tigers were trapped in their homeworld for many years to come as all stable warp-routes were severed by the supernova. After five years, the lost routes still echoed with screaming souls lost forever during the supernova but the chapter's fleet was able to make through the warp and they took part in succumbing the mutation-driven remnant planets of Remicles sector under Imperial rule. The area was declared lost in 003.M37 by inquisitor Victor Bassenheim and when High Lords of Terra confirmed this in 008.M37, all attempts to recover the Remicles sector were given up and the remaining planets introduced under rule of Kjipr sector and Guberniya of Carollon at the end of first decade of 37th millennium. Crusade for Nightshores Crusade for Nightshores was launched due the discoveries of Missionaria Noctus Litoria during 984-999.M36. White Tigers sent all of their battle companies and two reserve companies hosting as much as 700 marines to participate in the crusade. Crusade for Nightshores' purpose was to forge a new sector in place of lost Remicles sector. During that time, Guberniya of Carollon was quite small and was commonly thought to be just a cluster of inhabited stars. Now, in 020.M37, a great crusading force was formed under the command of warmaster Alois Carollon. Crusade's spearhead, led by White Tigers assaulted many planets and burned the Nightshores in their wake. The chapter was unwilling to let go of the Codex tactics but after warmaster's personal request White Tigers allowed the Guard's armoured companies to take place in their own formations. This led into rapid advance deep into the Nightshores, so rapid, in fact, that the spearhead was cut from the main crusading force. System 1911-IF (Nineteen-Eleven) in the far end of the crusade halted spearheads advancement and severed it into peaces. White Tigers lost over 500 marines in total, and they didn't even suffer the worst. Whole regiments of Guard and preceptories of Adepta Sororitas were destroyed by Dark Mechanicum that lived in the system. Only a small guerilla force of the crusade's spearhead was left on the planet when warmaster arrived there by the guiding of Saint Seren. Beaten and understrenght, White Tigers were relieved from the crusade as it continued for couple of years. Broken and ashamed of their failure, chapter retreated on their hidden homeworld for many years to come. After the Crusade Not much is said of White Tigers after the crusade. The chapter took some drastic moves towards non-Codex chapter such as re-organizing their chapter in the current state after advices of the Gem-Seer, a psyker native to Mirza, chapter's homeworld. In the Edict of Hadranoh (107.M37) Bassenheim Nebula was declared as part of newborn Iox sector and the chapter's homeworld's whereabouts were demanded by Imperial authorities. White Tigers refused to give Mirza's coordinates to Administratum but confirmed to be under the rule of Lord Militant Governor Iox. Chapter re-emerged as new during the Raxan Wars in M38 and fought against the Xenos race in Third Raxan War, War for Planet of Phantoms and Fourth Raxan War, finally destroying and driving the Xenos off from the Iox. In late M39 the chapter took part in Second Campaign for Lamarroo Rifts and in early M40 they deployed their full strenght in order to snuff out Thousand Rebellions that originated from Gregora sector and finally trailed into Iox sector. Smothering of Lothringen Heresy Way more succesfull than in Crusade for Nightshores, White Tigers gained fame for their efforts in Thousand Rebellions. Shortly after snuffing the Thousand Rebellions, before White Tigers's main force had returned from the Gregora sector, one of the oldest living dynasties in Iox, the Lothringens, made upprising in Saint's Rift. In a matter of months, the petty upprising had transformed into rebellion in numerous worlds of the Rift and the chapter was forced to act. With the assistance of influencial inquisitor Velgram d'Ark, White Tigers formed an army to counter the rebellion. Lord Inquisitor Velgram d'Ark led the campaign against the Lothringens and after three years of fighting succumbed the merchant dynasty's rebellion and executed all but one of the Lothringens. Separate squads of White Tigers were assigned with many Guard regiments to suppress further revolts in areas where the rebellion had been. It was not until late M40 when all traces of this outrageous rebellion were swiped off. Chapter Organization Formed as a Codex Chapter in late-M36, White Tigers have come a long way from it. Chapter is mostly divided in a way the Codex Astartes dictates and it is the most important tome within chapter's libraries. Nevertheless, number of "oracles" or famed space marines of White Tigers have live to this day that have written their own texts for the chapter. They in turn have changed many practises and traditions in a way making the chapter more feral and, some might even say, primal. Chapter command is organized in following ways: Notes: Masters of White Tigers are named after their homeworld's tribesmen. A man known to the chapter as "the Gem-seer" named the Lords when he was asked, what are their names. He named the Master of Apothecarion as Crimson Lord - one who meddles with the dead, Chief Librarian was given a title of Indigo Lord - one who controls the blue lightnings, Master of Reclusiam a title of Onyx Lord - one who brings the light into dark, and finally chapter master who got a title of Great Silver Lord - one over the others. After that the Masters of the Chapter have used their new titles. Notes: Rest of the "Masters of the White Tigers" chapter are formed in the most un-orthodox way. Those neophytes that cannot kill their hediyeh tiger, but are otherwise highly skilled and/or intellect, are taken in the chapter as serfs. Others, such who can't kill their tiger and show no particular traits, are turned into servitors and assigned into maintaining duties. These serfs have many nicknames such as half-blood, half-brother, weaklings, sicklings and many, many more. After rigorous training one of the chapter's Epistolaries teach all manner of things starting from reading and writing and ending with the great mysteries of the Galaxy. After their initiation is over and they are savant's without peer, they are assigned to managing duties, such as Lord of Hunters. When there is no available serfs for these duties, one of the chapter's captains take their place, such as captain Fera who is now acting Lord of Marches. Due this strange tradition, the chapter's Masters outlive most of their Space Marine half-brothers and the current Lord of Hunters is said to be over 600 years old, heavily modified by chapter's apothecaries and techmarines. Fleet Notes: "Barge" refers to Space Marine Battle Barge. "Cruiser" refers to Space Marine Strike Cruiser. "Claymore" refers to Claymore class Corvette, "Nova" to Nova Frigate and "Gladius" to Gladius Frigate. About any of them you'll find more information from the Lexicanum. Gene-seed Chapters gene-seed is relatively stable and pure by all means which points towards either Ultramarines or Dark Angels gene-seed. Every space marine in the chapter has all 19 implants and all of them work properly. This is a great pride for the chapter and is preserved in every way possible. If someone could peek in Apothecarion of White Tigers, he would notice the absolutely rigorous time table and notes of implants. It is noted though, that space marines's sus-an-membrane appears to be slightly mutated allowing the marines to stay in suspended animation far longer than marines from other chapters. Still, the longest time in suspended animation record is held by Dark Angels's brother Silas Err who survived for 567 years. White Tigers's record-holder, brother Azaroth, was reanimated after 544 years of suspended animation. Recruitment To preserve their so-pure gene-seed, White Tigers recruit only from one particular planet, Mirza, their homeworld. As explained, Mirza is home to tribal people that have more-or-less nomadic lives. White Tigers never actually look for the neophytes as they are already marked. In an ancient traditions, a boy who borns with fetal membrane on top of his head as a hat, is a lucky one and born hunter. Boys who born this way are introduced to the tribal society as "the Hunter" and is taken care by every woman in the tribe. As the boy grows into age of 5 (approximately), the best tracker of the tribe looks for a hediyeh tiger and caughts one of its cubs. The cub is then given for the boy as companion and the boy have to take care of it. When Lord of Hunters roams Mirza, he seeks such boys that have a hediyeh tiger with them. Those boys are taken in chapter when they are approximately 10 years old. The hediyeh tiger follows the boy for the first years, after what the boy is to kill his hediyah tiger and skin it. Anyone failing in this point are made serfs to keep the tribesmen belief into this practise strong, no one who leaves with the Lord of Hunters returns. This kind of recruitment system also results in a way of slow recovery from battle losses. As the chapter's own codes allow no other recruits than those boys from Mirza that are accompanied by the hediyeh tiger, there might be in fact years that no suitable boys come across the Lord of Hunters. In the Hall of Hunters, inside chapter's fortress-monastery, ten thousand skins hang on the walls to remind everyone that sacrifices are mandatory. Fortress-Monastery The fortress monastery, Silver Citadel, of White Tigers, is located on planet Mirza. It is built mostly underneath the great mountains that stretch for seven thousand kilometers across the biggest continent. Whole moutain range, known as the Heavenstairs, are built with missile silos, flak-turrets, cannons, emplacements and tunnels that connect everything. In the center lies the great spires of Silver Citadel, where the most important parts of the monastery are situated, such as librarium and the great hall. Deep under the mountains there are hydro-culture and terrarium, below even those is the kingdom of Lord of Embers. Notable members of White Tigers Chapter masters: *'Azarang' - ???-311.M36 *'Shahy'Ar' - 312-989.M36 *'Bahador' - 991-048.M37 KIA during Crusade for Nightshores *'Tishtar'- 048.M36-???M?? replaced chapter master Bahador during Crusade for Nightshores *'Mithra' - ???-999.M41 current chapter master Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:16th Founding